


Home memories (The one's that hurt and the one's that heal)

by Zipitnitwit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Character Analysis, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Kinda, POV Amity Blight, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipitnitwit/pseuds/Zipitnitwit
Summary: Amity POV, Character Analysis«Love, a strong emotional connection two people share and bound over. A warm feeling in your gut, demonstration of affection, the NEED of being around that certain someone.Well, Amity never needed that. People say that they loved their parents and their parents loved them equally, hers never did so she just gave up on loving them. Why tho, is something no one could figure out.»Amity's memories of home, both from the place she could never call home and someone who gave her a home.OrAmity's memories before and after she met Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Home memories (The one's that hurt and the one's that heal)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my side works, a character analysis, before Amity is presented in fallen down. I wanted to give angst a shot because I love angst, hurt/comfort fanfics, and because it's Amity we're talking about. (Not relevant but she's my favorite character) I hope you like it, I know it's kinda overdone anyway, but hey! Not by me. Tell your thoughts in the comments, let's talk!😀
> 
> (Quick reminder that I'm Portuguese so English ain't my birth language, any grammar and spelling mistakes report to me straight away, please, I'm still trying to improve)
> 
> Also, I put a Spotify playlist in the endnotes if you wanna check it out. I listened to it while writing this particular fanfic.

_Love, a strong emotional connection two people share and bound over. A warm feeling in your gut, demonstration of affection, the_ NEED _of being around that certain someone._

Well, Amity never needed that. People say that they loved their parents and their parents loved them equally, hers never did so she just gave up on loving them. Why tho, is something no one could figure out. Let me explain:

The Blights. The richest, most prestigious family in the whole boiling isles. They were known for their money, accomplishments, property, and their _perfect family_. _Perfect_ for the eyes of outsiders, of course, that family was **falling apart** and probably one of **the most dysfunctional families in the whole boiling isles** , **_heck! In the whole world dam it!_**

The Blight family has educated their children to be perfect, perfect scores, perfect smiles, perfect posture, _perfect child, perfect family_. Of many things that are wrong with all of this, the Blights weren’t a perfect family, they were a **fraud**. _Masks, fake smiles, parasites, opportunists, poisonous, bad parents_. _Those were the Blights, a bunch of **liars**_ **.**

They didn’t love their children, they never took care of them, never hugged, comforted, praised them for their accomplishments. They told them affection was only for weaklings, that disciplined children were good, composed, and sharp, emotions were worth nothing, they were just a distraction, the most important thing to protect was the **family’s image and name** , nothing else. Their children’s wellbeing? _Not important_. How was their school day? _Unnecessary question_. How had they felt or their opinion? _Irrelevant_. Their results in the big test? _**Now that’s more like it**_ , and if the answer is under an **A+** , you’re worth two weeks locked in your room with only study books, maybe that’ll teach you a lesson. That’s what they do. **Those are the Blights.**

That’s how Amity was raised, raised to be above everyone else, to ace every test, to be cold and sharp, the top student, the perfect daughter, and the perfect student, and the **perfect blight**. _Amity Blight_ , the captain of the grudgby team, the top student, leader of her little posse, the **_little miss perfect_**.

She was taught like that, the only friends she had were companions her parents picked for her and soon enough, her romantic partner too. **Love was worth nothing**.

 _Amity loved once_. She made a friend, Willow Park. She loved being friends with Willow, she was her best and only friend by then but even that they took from her, threatening they would jeopardize Willow’s chances of becoming a successful witch. Amity, as smart as an eight-year-old girl is, cut ties with Willow, _on her birthday_. Little the other knew how much Amity didn’t want that and how much would she regret it and, Titan knows how much she hated having to keep her image as **_the school’s top student part-time mean girl._**

That’s just one of the things they did to their children, Amity will never forget the reason her _mother_ forced her to **dye her hair** “ _I’d prefer my children to be color coordinated._ ” **No** , what she wanted were copies of her who she’d call her children. _She didn’t want a family, she wanted power._ Power over her family, power over everyone.

As for her _father_ , he was too much of a coward to do something, instead, he much rather preferred to stay by his wife’s side, looking down on them and supporting her every single word.

There was a time where Amity felt like she was losing herself totally, that she had finally achieved perfection, she was perfect. Except not.

Amity was crumbling, her walls held her locked inside her head and not letting anything come in or out of her heart. _The ice queen_ , with an unamused look on her face 24/7, top student, powerful, rich, and teacher’s pet. She became what she despised the most. She wanted for a hole to appear out of nowhere and swallow her whole. She was numb, the only emotions she had were anger and fake happiness.

After all of the pressure she lived in, anyone would go crazy, no friends (or at least true friends), no parents (deep down they weren’t her parents), no heart…

The only thing left of her was her diary, her secret room in the library, the Azura books, some brown roots, and the pedestal she was displayed in. “ _You can’t risk falling off of your throne…_ ” She murmured to no one in particular.

She had just got to her progenitors’ house from a long day at school, she was tired, so she just headed upstairs, put her bag down, locked the door to her room, and sat on her windowsill. She looked outside with a contemplative expression. Lately, the school’s been chaotic since **Luz** had arrived. Titan, she really turned Amity’s world upside down.

When they first met, Luz was pretending to be Willow’s abomination, which made the teacher take her top student star and give it to Willow. The rest of the day Amity was too ashamed to think about it. The things she had done just to get her star back.

Then they met once again, and officially this time, at the convention. Then again, things didn’t go as planned and she ended up being humiliated and lost some respect she had for her mentor Lilith, making her cheat? She’s a Blight! Like she couldn’t even defeat a Human cheating or not! As she ran away to hide in a dark corner, Luz went after her and that led to their conversation, to Amity giving the Human a chance. Amity smile at the thought, the Human had no malice in her eyes and soon she’d learn that neither did her heart.

Their third encounter was in the library and Amity admitted that she was a little harsh with the Human back then, and Luz looked genuinely hurt. And later that day was what she likes to call the diary accident, which resulted in them becoming friends ( _well, kind of_ ).

Then there was the time at the knee where Luz got her siblings and Eda caught by a Slyther beast ( _But she was also the one who saved them all, so, no worries_ ).

Then there was the Willow accident ( _this time caused by herself, so much for ruining friendships_ ) but Luz helped her restore Willow’s memories and get everything straight between the former friends ( _Willow even gave Amity a second chance!_ ).

 **Grom** was one of Amity’s favorite memories, she wanted to ask Luz out to Grom, not only because she was the only true friend she’d made in years, but also to thank her for everything. Thanks to her she fixed her friendship with Willow, found someone to geek over the Azura books with, found a way to feel something again, she had fun, she was happy. _She was grateful to the stubborn Human who had found a way into her heart._ And with that gratefulness also came a feeling, distinct from every other she knew about. A warm feeling that washed over her whenever she looked at her in the eyes, that made her heart do somersaults whenever they touched, even lightly, it sent electricity through her whole body. She’d read about it a few times, there were few books in the library she hadn’t had the time to read so these symptoms were familiar to her, from the romance novels she’d read over the years.

**_She had a crush. Amity had a crush. Amity Blight, the Ice Queen, the Top Student, the Little Miss Perfect, had a crush on a Human. Luz the Human, to be precise._ **

She herself couldn’t believe that. How did she get to this? From hating her guts to being head over heels for her. Amity felt like she was going insane, maybe she hit her head too hard on her desk, falling asleep during study hours. Amity Blight felt the so said Love for a Human. Her parents didn’t accept Willow as her friend because she wasn’t powerful enough, imagine if they figured that their daughter had a crush on a Human! They would disown her, and she didn’t even dare to think what they’d do to Luz.

Even tho she was aware of the consequences, she decided that she would invite her to Grom. That didn’t mean she had any romantic interest in the Human, right? It was just showing gratitude, nothing more.

But, just like the last month, it didn’t go as planned because **1.** It’s hard to write a letter to your crush, even if it’s just to ask to Grom as a way of thanking her. I mean, it’s her crush, right? Being forward with an invitation, let alone to your crush, is hard; **2.** She wasn’t brave enough to give it to her, all of that struggle to write it if she didn’t even have the gut to give it to her, dam it. To worsen her case, she was nominated Grom Queen, _Titan, was the world against her that month? Because if it wasn’t, it sure felt like it!_ She couldn’t face her biggest fear in front of everyone if her biggest fear was being rejected by one of the people watching, and just the reveal of who it was for the whole school to see, that couldn’t happen, she’d be humiliated once again, this time with no way of fixing it.

Then again, Luz, as the sweet and dumb Human she is, accepted to take her spot as Grom Queen, ending her fight running away from Grometheus. Amity went after her, Eda leading the way, and jumped in front of her protectively. _Wow, when did she get so protective over Luz?_

And that’s when her fear was uncovered. A mud creature with a familiar shape stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes, she looked down as she noticed the creature had its hand in her dress pocket and took out the note she had written for Luz. The Mud monster then ripped it in two and crumpled it, along with Amity’s hope and part of her heart, but soon was healed as Luz read one of the crumpled parts of the note and understood her fear of rejection. _She even asked Amity to go to Grom with her,_ _i_ _f she’s not the sweetest person on the planet, then Luz is a great contestant on that matter._

Amity thanked all the stars that Luz was so oblivious for once. They dance-fought Grometheus giving life to a beautiful cherry tree. That dance is probably the memory Amity cherishes the most. That whole night was both scary and, just, _perfect in so many ways she couldn’t have ever imagined_. **_It was pure magic_**.

Amity sighted, after Grom, _she fell for Luz and fell **hard**_. Then again, the only opportunity she got to be with the Human was the grudgby match day, and honestly, she’s still embarrassed by her behavior that day. Whenever the Human was around, she’d have huge **Gay Panics** and either saying nonsenses or running away, _tomato mod_ , or both. Also, she broke her leg trying to protect Luz from a direct attack from Boscha. But that day wasn’t a total loss, I mean, she finally stood up to Boscha, assuring her friendship with Willow, Luz, and Gus. _Luz even carried her to the healer’s office, princess style_.

So much as happened in this last month, especially thanks to Luz, but honestly, _Amity was happy_ , happy she came through the portal that day, happy they became friends, happy she’s learning to stand up for herself _(quite literally now that her leg is healed)_.

 ** _She knows that happiness doesn’t last forever_** , and so at the end of the summer _Luz will have to leave_ , eventually, and that thought alone breaks her heart. _Ironically, the cause of her newfound happiness is staying temporarily._

Amity felt tears prickling at de corners of her eyes. She held her legs to her chest and buried her face in them. She just stood there sniffling silently. As much it hurts, she had to accept. Luz was a Human, she could never stay here. _She has a home, she has a family, maybe even friends._ **_Maybe one day the boiling isles, their adventures, their friendship will become nothing more than just old memories, with a sweet soft scent, stories to tell their kids._**

When Luz arrived, Amity had her life turned upside down, _she was unhappy, numb, disgusted by how much she behaved like her mother;_ but now, _she can’t imagine her life without her, **without her light.**_

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and got up from the windowsill, she still had schoolwork to do. As she got up, her scroll ringed from her bed with a new message. She picked it up and smiled at the person who sent her the message:

**(Luz❤)**

‘Hey, Ami! Just checking if you’re still up for the Azura book club meeting tomorrow in the library😁’

Amity typed a response

**(Amity📚)**

‘Of course! I’m excited about our meeting.’

‘It’s not like I’m not always happy to hang out, I love hanging out with you’

‘I mean, yes sure!😅’

‘ _Great job Blight, now you have Gay panics texting, too._ ’ She mentally facepalmed herself.

**(Luz❤)**

‘OK? Great! I’m excited too. See ya tomorrow, Ami!😉’

Amity entered tomato mode at the nickname.

She sighted, even if it was gonna be over in a few months, even if Luz never came back, she would regret spending all the time she could be spending with Luz and having fun while it lasted, overthinking everything and dwelling on her premature suffering.

She propped herself up, picked her scroll from the bed again, put on her magic earbuds, and put her playlist on shuffle as she sat on the chair of her desk and started working. Pink memories of a Human who aspired to be a witch flooded her head, as she hummed the songs and finished exercises, one after the other.

_It’s amazing how someone can make you feel like **home**._

_'So this is what love feels like, huh?'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Hope you enjoyed! If you're interested in my writing, or said fanfic I'm currently working on, check out my other fanfic "Fallen Down" https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264607/chapters/71863554
> 
> Or even my other Character Analysis for Sans "RESET" https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332338
> 
> Either way, I wish you all a pleasant morning and/or evening.
> 
> (P.S.: I may or may not have made an Amity inspired playlist on Spotify if you wanna check it out👀  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49g5X22XvVgezjZFLc4vfz ) Tell me what you think on the comments or let's talk on Twitter @fulltimeartist


End file.
